Kill Phil: Part 2
Kill Phil: Part 2 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. given by Reni Wassulmaier to protagonist Victor Vance from the InterGlobal Films studios on Prawn Island, Vice City Mission Phil Collins is soon about to perform his concert in the Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown but after the trouble his manager, Barry Mickelthwaite has put on his life (borrowing money from Giorgio Forelli), he's forced to wait and tell a close friend to take care of the Forelli Family hitmen and make sure the stadium is safe from goons. Victor drives over to the stadium and finds a Forelli hitman inside as he kills a police. After killing the first hitman, Victor makes his way inside and checks out every room and kills the hitmen there who are mostly armed with AK-47's. Victor then after killing every hitman at the first floor, and collects the basement keycard from one of them. He then gets up on a lift and heads to the basement killing every hitman left before Phil Collins arrives. Script (Victor, Reni, Phil Collins, Barry inside InterGlobal Course office.) Reni Wassulmaier: But darling, do you not feel a special connection between us? A certain magic? Phil Collins: No. And I'll be honest with you, you're not really my type. Barry, is everything sorted for tonight? Barry Mickelthwaite: Mate, seriously, of course it's bloody sorted. You're gonna blow them away. Phil Collins: Hmmm, well, I'm more worried about someone blowing ME away. Reni Wassulmaier: All this talk of blowing! Phil Collins: Listen, sweetheart, please take out your many frustrations on Barry, will you, and leave me alone? Reni Wassulmaier: Barry? I've had Barry. Everyone has! Barry Mickelthwaite: Do what? Phil, he's joking. Reni Wassulmaier: I like a challenge. Phil Collins: Barry? Barry Mickelthwaite: Listen, Phil... Stop taking the mick! Reni Wassulmaier: Yes, last year in Monaco. Barry Mickelthwaite: What? Reni Wassulmaier: Too much champagne... Barry Mickelthwaite: No, there wasn't. Reni Wassulmaier: Too much love in the air. Barry Mickelthwaite: No, there wasn't. You'd better shut it. It's lies, Phil. Reni Wassulmaier: But it was beautiful. Phil Collins: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now Barry, we're safe, right? Barry Mickelthwaite: Safe? The best security geezer in town has just turned up. Would I lie to you, kid? Phil Collins: Yes, actually. All the time. Barry Mickelthwaite: Well, this time, I'm not. Vic, would I lie to him? Victor Vance: Probably. Phil Collins: We'd better go to wardrobe. Barry Mickelthwaite: Vic, do us a favor. Go check the concert hall is clear. Mr. Superstar soppy bollocks here has gone all showbiz on me. Victor Vance: Sure. Phil Collins: Hey, I wasn't the one finding true love in Monaco... Barry Mickelthwaite: Oh, shut it, or you'll be finding a new manager. Phil Collins: Hey, don't tempt me. Reni Wassulmaier: I just love those two. They are delicious! (Victor heads over to the stadium and kills all the hitmen.) Forelli hitman: Get him. Take him down. Kill him! He's mine! (Victor kills all the hitmen and heads out.) Barry Mickelthwaite: It's Vic. See? I told you, nothing to worry about. Phil Collins: Yeah, yeah. I'll see you inside. Barry Mickelthwaite: Seriously, mate, is everything all right? Victor Vance: Sure. But, um, you might want to call bomb disposal. Barry Mickelthwaite: Bomb disposal? Oh, right. Yeah, yeah. Good one. Fucking comedian, yeah. Should put you on the fuckingstage, uh? Phil mate, uh, maybe we should delay rehearsals a while, eh? Technical issues, you know. Nothing serious, it's all right. Reward Upon completing this mission you get $1,500 and the Ricardo Diaz-strand is unlocked. Trivia *The mission's name could be a reference to the film Kill Bill: Vol 2 *The skins that are used for the hitmen are the same from the hitmen that are after Toni Cipriani from No Son of Mine until Making Toni. Extra Links *"Kill Phil: Part 2" mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories